Merodeadores 1
by Ilse Black
Summary: Por fin. Ultimo capitulo. No soy muy buena para los sumaries, pero dejen Reviews.
1. Unas Vacaciones muy aburridas

Los Merodeadores  
  
Este es realmente mi primer fic que he hecho en mi vida, el  
otro de Hermione, fue el primero que mande, pero este fue el  
primero que escribí, siento que fue un buen trabajo, pero  
ustedes decidan lo mejor. Gracias a Cleo por apoyarme siempre.  
Eres 1 de mis mejores amigas. TKM  
Besos y dejen reviews.  
  
****************************************************************  
**********  
  
Unas aburridas vacaciones  
  
El final del verano estaba a punto de terminar, el viento soplaba fuerte, insinuando una ligera lluvia, eran las 10 de la mañana, y aunque ya era tarde, nadie se había levantado de la cama, había sido una noche muy agitada para la familia de los Potter, ya que la noche pasada, habían tenido una gran fiesta, con un solo pero bien merecido propósito, James Potter, el único hijo de Susan Potter y Jonathan Potter había por fin, después de 11 años de espera, recibido su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts. James era un niño delgado, ojos grandes color avellana enmarcados en unas gafas redondas, no era muy alto, y, su cabello, negro como el azabache, lo tenia siempre desacomodado, y usara lo que usara, nunca se le acomodaba, era una de las principales causas por las que su mamà lo regañaba, además de muchas cosas mas.  
  
-- James hijo... Baja a desayunar, que se nos hace tarde. Dijo dulcemente Susan, ella, podía ser un poco excéntrica, enojona y gritona, pero en ese momento ni la falta de sueño la podía hacer enojar, estaba encantada de que su hijo entrara a la mejor escuela de magia del mundo, normalmente, cuando James no hacia de las suyas, era una mamà encantadora.--James me escuchaste!?...dijo perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
--Mamà estoy muy cansado, puedo dormir un poquito mas?--. Pregunto con ansias James.  
  
--Por supuesto que no!, dijo Susan, James, hoy tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus útiles escolares, por favor apurate o se acabara todo!.  
  
--Si mamà no me tardo, solo me pongo unos pantalones y ya estoy. Dijo desanimado James, Pero cuando estemos ahí me podrías dar unos cuantos galeones?, por favor mamà, si?...  
  
--Ok, pero baja rápido a desayunar, que no vez lo flaco que estas, van a pensar que no te damos de comer! dijo dulcemente Susan  
  
--OK! y James pego tal grito que su papá se despertó, al contrario de Susan, el despertó enojado por que su sueño había sido interrumpido por un horrible grito. Jonathan, era el padre más comprensible del mundo, y era extremadamente difícil hacerlo enojar, nada más que no le gustaba ser despertado tan bruscamente.  
  
A los Potter se les conocía por ser extremadamente ricos, Vivian en una mansión en Escocia, Jonathan era un auror, podía tener un carácter muy lindo, que según para los aurores eso es un signo de debilidad, pero el no permitía el abuso de la magia, odiaba a todo ser que se aprovechara de los pobres mugres atacándolos con magia, y se le consideraba un muy buen auror, Susan, en cambio era amante de las criaturas mágicas, y se encargaba, en el ministerio de magia en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas, que se les diera un trato justo a los pobres animales. Eran personas muy queridas por todos, tenían una muy buena reputación y lo máximo que puede un mago tener respecto al honor.  
  
Entrando al Caldero Chorreante, y después de saludar a muchas personas, Susan y James, entraron al callejón Diagon, Jonathan había salido a trabajar, y no iba a llegar sino hasta tarde, entonces ellos 2 aprovecharon que tenían el día libre para comprar todo.  
  
-- James, ve a Madame Malkins a comprar tus túnicas del colegio, en lo que yo hago las compras de los libros, ten, te voy a dar, 10 galeones para tus túnicas, y 3 galeones para que compres bromas. Finalizo Susan  
  
-- Pero mamà, 3 galeones no me va a alcanzar para nada, no quiero solo 1 bomba fétida, por favor mamà dame un poquito mas si?... Rogó James, haciendo una cara de niño bueno que ni el se la podía creer, James sabía perfectamente que el dinero le alcanzaba para comprar una gran dotación de Bombas fétidas, y unas bengalas del doctor filbuster, si no es que para un poquito más.  
  
-- James, te conozco y no voy a caer tan fácilmente, que piensas incendiar Hogwarts en tu primer día.  
  
--No mamà, me creerías capaz de hacer eso, NO va conmigo...  
  
--Que tú crees que nací ayer, anda ve a comprar eso que te pedí y cuando termines vienes aquí o nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
--Si ok  
  
En la Tienda de Madame Malkin, estaba atascada de estudiantes de todos los cursos por sus túnicas del colegio, era imposible pasar, entonces James decidió ir primero a Gamboll y Japes a comprar un poco de todo antes de ir por sus túnicas.  
  
Efectivamente, el dinero no fue suficiente para todo lo que James quería comprar, pero le alcanzo perfecto para lo indispensable, varias cajas de Bombas fétidas, otras cajas de Bengalas del doctor filbuster, también encontró un paquete de SNA Explosivo. Todavía le sobraba dinero, pero decidió emplearlo en su propio deleite, y fue corriendo a Florish y Blotts a comprar dulces, varias ranas de chocolate, chicles de calabaza que cuando los masticas explotaban en la boca, pero sobre todo grageas de todos los sabores, las favoritas de James eran las de chocolate, pero cuando se trataban de dulces, se comía cuanto veía.  
  
Llego de nuevo a Madame Malkins, y como el suponía, la tienda estaba menos llena, solo habían 2 niños antes que el, el primero, parecía que nunca iba a salir, al parecer era su primer curso en Hogwarts, por que aunque venia con sus padres, parecía confundido, hablaban algo acerca del equipo de Inglaterra que había contratado un nuevo buscador, estaban mas entretenidos en su platica que el las túnicas de su hijo.  
  
--Mamà nunca me va a quedar ninguna túnica, mejor vamos a otra tienda de túnicas donde haya de mi talla. Dijo el muchacho  
  
--Estas loquito mi vida, esta es la mejor tienda de Túnicas en todo Inglaterra. Dijo la mamà en tono sarcástico, era una mujer de rostro severo, y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, pero se veían en ellos una gran tristeza.  
  
--Mamà, mira, esta muy chica, esta muy larga, esta muy pequeña, esta me aprieta, con esta parezco que traigo puesta una piel de elefante... ninguna me queda. Se quejo el chico, era un muchacho alto, con la piel algo morena, una nariz que daba muestras de que se la habían roto, y un cabello largo hasta abajo de la barbilla y muy grasiento.  
  
--Severus, no le contestes así a tu madre, ya la oíste, alguna te quedara. Dijo su papá, que era exactamente igual que su hijo, pero con más arrugas, el cabello no lo tenía largo como su hijo, sino cortito y con una calva en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, pero igual de grasiento.  
  
--Parece que es esta. Dijo entusiasmada, pero al mismo tiempo agotada Madame Malkin.  
  
Efectivamente, la túnica le quedo de maravilla al chico, después de pagar los 10 galeones, siguió el siguiente. James se estaba impacientando, y pensó en dejar unas cuantas bombas fétidas debajo del asiento, pero entonces pensó que tal vez cuando vieran las bombas Madame Malkin no querría venderle túnicas y Susan lo mataría, entonces pensó que mejor esperaría, y decidió ver al chico que iba antes que el, era un muchacho bien parecido, con la piel bronceada, y unos ojos azul celeste, con el pelo color negro que alcanzaban sus ojos, por lo menos 5 cm. mas alto que James, el nombre de este muchacho era Sirius Black, su familia tenia la reputación de unos magos fríos y que le daban mucha importancia a la sangre, creían que no se deberían de admitir magos con sangre muggle a los colegios de magia, ni siquiera estaban de acuerdo en que los muggles existieran, Sirius desocupo a Madame Malkin por un insignificante ratito, ya que la primera túnica que se probo, le quedo a la perfección y no tuvo que esperar. Siguió el turno de James, que al igual que el chico anterior, salio muy rápido de la tienda.  
  
Alcanzo a su mamà en el caldero Chorreante, ella, al ver el retraso de si hijo, decidió adelantarse a comprar los ingredientes de las pociones ya que estaban cerca del punto de encuentro y notaria si James llegaba, cuando este apareció, Susan lo llevo directamente a Ollivander's, donde James compro su varita. Después de probar casi todas las varitas de la tienda, o así lo sintió James, encontró a la suya que era de caoba; veintiocho centímetros y medio; flexible y excelente para transformaciones.  
  
De regreso al Caldero Chorreante, ya para irse de nuevo a su casa, Pasaron por el mundo de la escoba, donde estaba el mejor y último modelo, la CleensWeep V, el modelo más reciente, pero sumamente caro. James rogó a su mamà para que se la comprara la escoba de carreras, pero ella se negó. Caminaron sin hablarse, James creía que ella era una egoísta por no permitirle a su hijo tener una escoba de carreras, pero se incontentaron justo al pasar por el Emporio de las Lechuzas, Susan dejo que James tuviera una mascota aceptando sus responsabilidades. --La que sea mamà? pregunto James  
  
--Si amor, la que tu quieras.  
  
James pensó que las ranas daban asco, que los gatos eran de niñas, que con una rata parecería muerto de hambre y que la había sacado de una coladera, entonces decidió una lechuza.  
  
--Esta mamà, James escogió una lechuza que aun se veía que era un pichón, era de color café con unos impactantes ojos amarillos, era una ave muy bonita, parecía hasta de la realeza.  
  
Salieron del caldero chorreante y cogieron el autobús noctámbulo que los llevaría de nuevo a Escocia, había sido un día muy aburrido, pero James por fin tenia lo que quería, bueno casi todo lo que quería, le faltaba su escoba de carreras, pero de ahí en fuera, era feliz, y mañana seria todo un estudiante de Hogwarts.  
  
"Prepárate Hogwarts, que viene en camino James Potter, si, jajaja, el Gran James Potter" pensó mientras no podía mas con el sueño y pensando en Hogwarts y en el Gran James Potter, se quedo dormido, hasta que llego a su mansión. 


	2. Caos en el anden 9 34

Caos en el Andén 9 3/4  
  
Bueno, aquí esta la segunda parte de mi historia, mas bien el segundo capitulo, espero que este si les guste, por lo menos mas que el primero, me dio mucha lastima no recibir tantos reviews como me hubiera gustado... Pero ni modo, espero que ahora si dejen. Besos Ilse Black  
  
**********************************  
  
James se despertó sobresaltado a la mañana siguiente, casi no había logrado dormir en toda la noche, y los ratitos en que lo lograba, soñaba con Hogwarts, que llegaba a Hogwarts montado en un gran dragón verde, pero aunque realmente no sabia como era, se imaginaba un gran castillo, con enormes corredores, y se imaginaba a el corriendo por ellos. La pequeña lechuza de James, entro volando por la ventana, regresando de su cacería, parecía hambrienta, ya que llego directamente a su plato a comer, parecía que no había tenido una buena noche, James decidió llamarla Owens, en honor a su jugador favorito de Quiditch, Charles Owens, buscador del equipo de Nueva Zelanda. Cuando James se dio cuenta de que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo a lo imbecil, se vistió rápido, encerró a Owens en su jaula, bajo su baúl al coche de su padre, y cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su varita en la mesita de noche de su cuarto, salio corriendo por ella. Susan y Jonathan se subieron al coche, sin darse cuenta, arrancaron, y a los 2 minutos de mucha platica...  
  
--Hogwarts es un sueño, te va a encantar... Dijo Susan  
  
--Si es cierto, hay tantas cosas que hacer, y lo mejor es que todos los días son diferentes, no hay nada de parecido entre el hoy y el mañana...  
  
--Como te siente hijo? Nervioso?...Pregunto Susan  
  
--James?.....  
  
--NO ESTA!, Jonathan, James se ha quedado en la casa, REGRESATE!. Gritó Susan  
  
Encontraron a James sentado y un tronco hueco que estaba volteado a lado de donde se estacionaba el coche.  
  
--Pensé que se habían olvidado de mi --dijo poniendo cara de resentimiento  
  
--Son los nervios hijo-- Dijo Jonathan  
  
--Pero el que debería de estar nervioso soy yo no creen?--Dijo James volviendo a Sonreír--Ok no hay problema, pero ya quiero llegar, hay que apurarnos  
  
James no podía creer la suerte que tenia, en su baúl, hasta el fondo de encontraban 6 cajas de bengalas y otras 8 de bombas fétidas, iba a conquistar Hogwarts en su primer día; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en donde iba a poner sus tesoros, obviamente sus bromas.  
  
--Hogwarts ha de ser tan grande, ha de haber tantos lugares donde ponerlas, donde las pondré?--Se preguntaba  
  
Llegaron a la estación de King Cross, eran exactamente las 10:45 am, todavía tenían 15 minutos, Susan, Jonathan y James corrieron empujando el carrito lo más rápido posible.  
  
--Tranquilo James, si llegamos hijo -- dijo Jonathan, se oía en su voz un tono de preocupación, y como no, estaba ansiando que su hijo entrara a la escuela desde hace mas de 6 años, cuando a James le dio por jugar con los hurones de la vecina, haciéndolos volar, era su pasatiempo favorito, lo malo es que Jonathan tenia que ir con la vecina diariamente a hacerle algún hechizo desmemorizante, ya que ella era muggle y no comprendía como James podía hacerlos volar sin tocarlos, iba a ser un carga menos no tener que ir diariamente con la vecina.  
  
James cruzo la barrera sin ningún problema, al parecer, todavía había bastante tiempo, James cerro y abrió los ojos bruscamente, estaba acostumbrado a ver cosas así, pero nunca había visto algo tan sorprendente como eso.  
  
--Bueno mamà, yo creo que ya me voy, ya va a partir el tren, le dices a mi papa que le voy a estar escribiendo y que le deseo mucha suerte en el trabajo. dijo una niña de la misma edad que James  
  
--Si, no te preocupes, y procura de que no nos manden muchos vociferadores diciendo que haz estado haciendo de las tuyas.  
  
--Si mamà no te preocupes. La niña se veía triste, no era fácil separarse tan bruscamente de sus papas.  
  
"BUM BUM!!!...."  
  
El tren anunciaba que iba a partir, la niña salio corriendo con su carrito, se le notaba en su cara una lagrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas, James salio justo cuando vio a la niña tan apresurada por subirse al tren, corrió detrás de ella, y lo lograron, los 2 subieron al tren sanos y salvos, ya no hubo tiempo de despedirse, el tren había partido, James no iba a volver a ver a sus papas en algún tiempo, no estaba feliz por ellos, sabia que los elfos domésticos eran buenos cocinando, pero nadie podría cocinar tan bien como su mamà, los iba a extrañar mucho.  
  
La niña encontró rápidamente un compartimiento donde habían otras 3 niñas en el. James apresurado por encontrar un compartimiento no se dio cuenta de un muchacho que iba delante de el y... "CRASH!" Los 2 chocaron, las 2 lechuzas salieron volando, el ulular era tremendo, dos de los baúles se habían roto las cosas del ultimo habían salido volando por todas partes, desafortunadamente fueron las de James, todas sus bombas y bengalas, salieron de sus cajas, y fueron a caer en todas partes del corredor del tren, James iba de ahí para allá, recogiendo todo lo que podía, sentía que la cara caliente, que vergüenza, varias chicas de 5to estaban justo enfrente de la ropa tirada de James. Este sentía gran pena. --Hay, perdón, no fue mi intención, no te vi., disculpa...--Dijo el niño con el que choco, era de un rostro enfermizo, su piel era blanca pero en ese momento estaba pálido, sus ojos eran dorados, con unas grandes ojeras y un tono enfermo en la voz.  
  
--Me llamo James Potter quien eres tu?-- dijo James  
  
-- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin, mucho gusto.--Finalizo el niño  
  
--Mejor te ayudo a recoger todo, ya que por mi culpa paso todo esto si no llegaremos a Hogwarts y tú seguirás aquí recogiendo-- dijo Remus señalando las cosas de James con los ojos.  
  
--Si me parece bien, y después buscaremos algún compartimiento-- dijo James  
  
Cuando terminaron de recoger, solo se sonrió uno a otro.  
  
--Gracias Remus -- Dijo agotado James, el color todavía no se le bajaba del rostro, parecía que acababa de hacer 4 horas seguidas de ejercicio.  
  
--No hay por que-- dijo Remus  
  
--Mejor vamos a conseguir algún compartimiento.-- continuo Remus ayudando a James a ponerse de pie.  
  
--Si me parece buena idea.-- Dijo James una vez de pie.  
  
Después de mucho buscar, encontraron un compartimiento casi vació al final del tren, solo había 2 chicos en el, el primero James lo reconoció, lo había visto comprando túnicas, pero James no dijo nada. --Hola!-- interrumpió James  
  
--Les molesta?. Pregunto Remus, todos los compartimientos están llenos.  
  
--Adelante-- dijo el muchacho de ojos celeste  
  
--Gracias-- dijo Remus  
  
--Yo me llamo James Potter, y el es Remus -- dijo James  
  
--Yo soy Sirius Black.  
  
--Mi nombre es Peter Pettigrew.  
  
--Hola-- dijeron los 2 primeros al unísono.  
  
--¿Te sientes bien?-- Pregunto Sirius al ver la cara pálida de Remus  
  
--Si no es nada de que preocuparse, muchas gracias de todos modos. Dijo Remus  
  
Pasaron 5 horas en las cuales no hicieron otra cosa mas que reírse, luego llego la bruja con el carrito de los dulces, James, que no había comido nada, compro un poco de todo, claro que lo compartió con todos sus nuevos amigos.  
  
Un poco antes de que llegaran a la estación en Hogsmead, entro en el compartimiento un chico alto con cabellos como el oro que terminaban e unos chinos increíbles, sus ojos también amarillos, resaltaban de su cara, su nombre era: Pete Richardson, tenia ya puesta su túnica del colegio, en el lado izquierdo superior de la túnica, tenia estampado el escudo de un León con colores escarlata y dorado. En el lado superior derecho tenia una gran "P" dorada.  
  
--Será mejor que se pongan sus túnicas del colegio, llegaremos en menos de 10 minutos, alístense ya.-- Finalizo el prefecto. Y así salio del compartimiento.  
  
Los muchachos se pusieron sus túnicas, estaban impecables, ellos 4 muy nerviosos temblaban de pies a cabeza, no sabían que iba a pasar, cuando se bajaron del tren, escucharon una voz grave que decía:  
  
--Los de primer año, vengan conmigo... grito varias veces, era imposible no verlo entre tanta gente, por lo menos el doble de alto que una persona normal, y también el doble de ancho, sus manos eran tan grandes como las tapas de los botes de basura. Tenía una gran barba y una gran melena enmarañada. Su nombre Rúbeas Hagrid, guardián de llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, y Peter lo siguieron.  
  
Hacia frió, estaba lloviendo, no tenían nada con que taparse mas que unas túnicas, que ya no les servían de nada. Hace unos minutos eran impecables, ahora estaban mojadas y llenas de lodo.  
  
--Suban a los botes!-- grito Hagrid, No mas de 4 por bote.  
  
James, Sirius, Peter y Remus subieron a un bote. Eran un tanto incómodos, pero la vista era increíble, todavía a lo lejos se podía ver el maravilloso castillo.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Muchísimas gracias a Rhyth-Renington por el UNICO review... Bueno no importa espero que te guste el segundo capitulo.  
  
Besos Ilse Black 


	3. El Sorteo de las casas

El Sorteo de las casas  
  
--Miren todos, hay algo en el fondo del lago-- dijo entusiasmado Peter, miren! se mueve, se esta acercando! esto es increible. Me pregunto que serà?; dijo con una enorme sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro.  
  
--No creo querer investigar que es-- dijo Remus, que habia decidido ser mas precavido desde su incidente por culpa de la curiosidad. Aun asi, eso no dejaba de ser travieso, bromista y entretenido.  
  
--Voy a llamar su atenciòn.. me muero por saber que hay aqui. Dijo Peter, se notaba en su voz un tono de ansia. Y asi empezo a golpear en el agua, y en cuanto mas golpeaba, la sombra mas se acercaba. La lluvia habia bajado, y mientras Peter seguia golpeando el agua escucho una voz fuerte que le decia:  
  
--Yo no haria eso si fuera tu, no querras saber de ese modo lo que se esconde ahì, estoy seguro-- el que hablò dando esa advertencia fue Hagrid, el era un experto en criaturas magicas de ese tipo. Pero al parecer una de dos; o Peter no lo escucho, o le valio y siguio golpeando el agua.  
  
Y entonces solo se vio un enorme tentaculo salir justo enfrente de la lancha de James y sus amigos. James tomo fuerte a Peter de la tunica mientras este sorprendido se iba hacia delane para ver mejor, y entonces el tentaculo agarro fuerte a Peter de un brazo, este hizo todo lo posible por soltarse, tiraba de patadas al tentaculo, James lo tiraba lo mas fuerte que podia para evitar que el tentaculo lo jalara hasta el fonfo, James ya no podia mas, era demasiado fuerte para el solo, y Peter no cooperaba mucho que digamos, Sirius y Remus tambien ayudaron a James al ver que estaba en problemas, y jalaron lo mas fuerte que pudieron, Peter empezo a cooperar y se empujaba hacia atras, juntos se soltaron del enorme tentaculo que salia del lago, Hagrid al parecer no habia notado eso. Pero la fuerza que pusieron al tratar de liberar a Peter del tentaculo los hecho para atras y cayeron del otro lado del bote. "SPLASH!" Hagrid volteo y con una enorme carcajada los saco a los 4 que seguian agarrados de las tunicas del de enfrente, Hagrid metio la mano y encontro los hombros de Sirius que era el ultimo, tiro de el y los 4 salieron llenos de algas por todo el cuerpo, mas mojados de lo que ya estaban por la lluvia. Cuando estuvieron a salvo otra vez en su pequeño bote, las carcajadas que pusieron de haberse caido tan torpemente se debieron de escuchar hasta el pasillo mas ocultado del castillo.  
  
Llegando a tierra firme, dejaron de reirse y le preguntaron al gigante que habia sido esa cosa que los jalo.  
  
--Fue el calamar gigante, ha vivido ahì desde antes de que yo viniera a Hogwarts, asi que ha de tener mas de 70 u 80 años de edad, de todos modos es muy peligroso lo que hicieron y espero que para las siguientes veces que pasen por el lago, sean mas precavidos.  
  
--Si, lo seremos, dijo Sirius, que no parecia muy convencido de ser precavido con esa maravilla viviendo en el lago.  
  
Subieron unas enormes escaleras, que los llevaron a una Gran Puerta, debia de ser la entrada del castillo, ahì los recibio una bruja de unos 45 años, tenia un rostro muy severo, y si era una profesora, debia de ser muy estricta.  
  
--Soy la profesora McGonagall, y en este momento seran seleccionados para las diferentes casas que hay, estas son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin. Mientras esten aqui, su casa sera como su hogar, con sus acciones buenas, ganaran puntos, con sus faltas, los perderan, al final del curso, la casa con mayor puntuaje, recibira la copa de las casas. Ahora, esperen un momento. -- y con esas palabras se fue.  
  
Todo mundo estaba muy nervioso, James volteo y vio al muchacho de cabello graciento que habia visto en la tienda de tunicas, a primera vista no fue muy del agrado de James, penso que se veia demasiado engreido, era patetico verlo, solo en un rincon sin hablarle a nadie. Despues de un momento llego la profesora McGonagall.  
  
--Siganme Por favor-- dijo y entro en el Castillo. James, Sirius, Remus y Peter fueron los primeros en entrar, y los mas mojados de todos los alumnos. Entraron a una sala enorme al parecer era un comedor, con cuatro mesas a lo largo, y al final del comedor, hasta el fondo, en una muy bonita mesa, se encontraban los profesores, James reconocio inmediatamente a Dumbledore. Lo que los impresiono mucho a los estudiantes de primer año, no fueron las mesas adornadas tan bonito, ni los profesores esperandolos, fue el cielo, a pesar de que habia llovido, tenia en ese momento un cielo claramente estrellado.  
  
--Es un encantamiento para que se vea el cielo en lugar del techo, pero se nota que no lo sabias, con tu cara de ignorante, se nota que no leiste historia de Hogwarts-- el muchacho que hablò fue Severus, James sabia su nombre por el dia anterior en la tienda, su madre lo habia regañado. James no pudo decir nada, la verdad no sabia que era un hechizo, la verdad no sabia ni de que estaba hablando Severus.  
  
--a quien le interesa leer la Historia de Hogwarts?-- se preguntaba, ciertamente hay mejores cosas que hacer para que YO pierda el tiempo leyendo la historia de un castillo en el que voy a vivir, para que la leo si me la voy a saber cuando este un poco mas aqui. Es un odioso...  
  
--Esperen aqui-- dijo la profesora McGonagall, ella puso un taburete enfrente de todas las 4 mesas que habia en el Gran Comedor. En un brazo tenia un viejo sombrero, polvoriento y desgastado, ciertamente estaba un poco roto, en la mano contraria, tenia un enorme pergamino, era una lista.  
  
--Cuando diga su nombre pasaran aqui y se pondran el sombrero, de ahì este les dira en que casa estaran y se iran directamente a sentar en la casa que este diga.  
  
--Abignale, Frederick-- dijo la profesora "HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
Cada vez que el sombrero decia la casa en la que los estudiantes iban a estar, esa mesa llenaba el comedor de aplausos. En unos se tardaba mas que en otros, en otros cuando iba a decir la casa se arrepentia y cambiaba de opinion y terminaba diciendo otra completamente diferente.  
  
--Barnes, Jane-- "RAVENCLAW"  
  
--Black, Sirius" "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, y Sirius se sento al final de la mesa preguntandose en que casa quedarian sus amigos.  
  
--Caderousse, Theodore-- "HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
--Danglars, Eduard-- "SLYTHERIN"  
  
--Evans, Lilian" "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
y asi pasaron varios estudiantes, Sirius deseaba que ya dieran de comer.  
  
--Lestrange, Bellatrix-- "SLYTHERIN"  
  
--Longbottom, Frank" "RAVENCLAW"  
  
--Lupin, Remus-- "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
Sirius estaba feliz que a Remus le tocara en Gryffindor, hasta se paro en la silla para recibir a su amigo. Quedaban ya pocos estudiantes.  
  
--Malfoy, Lucius-- "SLYTHERIN"  
  
--Owens, Michael-- "RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Pettigrew, Petter-- "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
--Ya por fin solo faltaba James, seguramente a el tambien le tocaria en Gryffindor, a todos los amigos les habia tocado en Gryffindor, seria el colmo que a el no, penso Sirius  
  
--Potter, James--  
  
El sombrero penso muchisimo, facil se tardo con James 15 minutos, todos sentian que era una eternidad, James escuchaba que todas las casas serian buenas para el, que quedaria perfectamente en todas, pero al final decidio ponerlo en...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
--Que alivio-- penso Sirius y cuando llego James se pusieron a hablar de comida.  
  
--Smith, Alice-- "GRYFFINDOR"  
  
--Spellman, Natalie-- "GRYFFIDOR"  
  
--Snape, Severus-- "SLYTHERIN"  
  
--Wood, Brenda-- "SLYTHERIN"  
  
Y asi concluyo el sorteo de las casas.  
  
--Ya queremos comer-- exclamaron James y Sirius  
  
Dumbledore su puso de pie y dijo:  
  
--Sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts, antes de comenzar el banquete, les debo de recordar a algunos estudiantes que el bosque esta estrictamente prohibido, que la magia fuera de los salones de clase esta prohibido tambien, el Señor Filch, nuestro celador, me acaba de informar que la lista de articulos prohibidos (asi como bromas que tanto les gusta comprar) se agranda a 154 articulos, esta lista estara disponible en la puerta de la oficina del señor Filch. Pues esto es todo, y espero que el banquete sea de su agrado, y con un abrir de brazos como si quisiera abrazarlos a todos, la comida aparecio en las mesas, Sirius y James no comieron, devoraron todo lo que tuvieron al alcance.  
  
Despues de haber comido lo suficiente, Pete Richardson los condujo hasta el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
--escobas voladoras-- dijo y el retrato se abrio, entrando y diciendoles que se sentaran el la sala comun les enseño las escaleras que conducian a las habitaciones de los niños y las escaleras que conducian a las habiataciones de las niñas, les explico por que era importante tener contraseña y la repitio fuertemente.  
  
James, Remus, Peter y Sirius subieron las escaleras y se dieron cuenta de que sus cosas ya estaban acomodadas, compartian la habiatacion con un chico llamado Max Stimpleton, que era extremadamente serio y estudioso.  
  
Cada quien se acosto en su cama y mientras hablaban se fueron quedando dormidos uno tras otro. 


	4. La primera tortura

Primera Tortura  
  
James se levanto muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, habia soñado con comida toda la noche, se levanto hambriento,  
  
--voy a ir al gran comedor a desayunar, se dijo a si mismo  
  
El problema era que no recordaba el camino al gran comedor, Pete los habia hecho dar tantas vueltas que no se habia realmente dado cuenta de donde quedaban tantas cosas. James espero a que alguien mas se despertara para por lo menos no perderse solo.  
  
Se escucho un bostezo, James volteo a ver, Sirius habia abierto los ojos.  
  
--Vamos a desayunar!!! dijo James, estaba hambriento, aunque en el banquete habia comido mucho, nunca fue suficiente para el.  
  
--Me parece muy bien! dijo animado Sirius.  
  
Despues de caminar 10 minutos...  
  
--Si te acuerdas como llegar al gran comedor verdad James? pregunto Sirius  
  
--No, la verdad no me acuerdo, pense que tu si te acordabas.  
  
--No pues yo tampoco, ayer dimos tantas vueltas que lo unico que lograron fue marearme; e hizo una cara de mareado que queria vomitar, James se ataco de la risa.  
  
En eso vieron a 2 chicas de Hufflepuff, hablaban animadamente de las clases que les gustaria tomar para el primer dia de clases  
  
--Lo que sea menos pociones-- dijo una de ellas.  
  
--Oye, les grito Sirius, somos de primer año y no sabemos para donde queda el gran Comedor, nos pueden decir?-- pregunto  
  
--Nosotras tambien vamos al Gran Comedor, vengan con nosotras. Dijo la mas alta.  
  
--OK, contestaron James y Sirius felices de la vida.  
  
Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se separaron de las chicas de Hufflepuff y se fueron a sentar a su respectiva mesa. El desayuno ya haba empezado, Remus y Peter llegaron hasta despues de 15 minutos de haber ellos llegado.  
  
--Buenos dias-- dijo animado Remus, se veia mejor que el dia anterior, ya no estaba tan palido.  
  
--Remus te ves mejor que ayer, ya no te ves enfermo, yo creo que lo que tu tenias eran nervios de venir a Hogwarts. Dijo Sirius sin darse cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata.  
  
--Si... em.. eso era. Dijo al fin Remus.  
  
Kristine McLean, la otra prefecta de Gryffindor, estaba ayudando a la profesora a repartir los horarios de los estudiantes de primer año.  
  
--Genial, los horarios!-- dijo Peter.  
  
Pues no se como valla a estar la cosa dijo Sirius al ver su horario.  
  
--Dicen que el profesor de pociones es muy estricto y que tiene preferencia por los de Slytherin, ya que el es Jefe de la casa de Slytherin. concluyo Remus.  
  
--Pues vean esto--Comenzo James  
  
LUNES:  
1. Transformaciones  
2. DCAO  
3. Encantamientos  
4. Pociones  
5. Pociones  
6. Astronomia  
7. Historia de la Magia  
  
--Tenemos 2 horas de Pociones?-- pregunto Sirius desconcertado, como nos pueden poner 2 horas en las mazmorras, es un crimen.  
  
--Pues que nos dices a nosotros, nosotros no hicimos los horarios.  
  
Todos se fueron riendo a la sala comun a recoger sus utiles, para empezar sus clases, , todos excepto Sirius, que seguia pensando que estar 2 horas seguidas en las mazmorras era demaciado cruel para ser verdad.  
  
La profesora McGonagall dio una clase de pura teoria, pero no antes de explicar las reglas del colegio y por supuesto las de su clase.  
1. NO habra faltas de respeto  
2. NO hablaran sin que yo de permiso  
3. Pueden hablar cuando hayan terminado su trabajo y siempre y  
cuando no hagan mucho ruido.  
4. NO quiero peleas  
  
Y asi continuo hasta que las reglas de la clase eran no menos de 40.  
  
Y despues de 1 hora de puro hablar y hablar sobre las transformaciones y los niveles en los que se divide y subdivide, toco la campana de cambio de clase.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus y Peter salieron a la clase de DCAO, o mejor conocida como Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura. Fue una clase muy interesante, aunque al igual que la clase de transformaciones, fue pura teoria del tema. El profesor McKelly, un profesor muy delgado, pero extremadamente chaparro. con el pelo ya muy blanco, tenian que tomarlo por su lado bueno, si el se enojaba, daba el tema por visto y hacia sufrir a sus alumnos.  
  
Siguio la clase de encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick, para James era su clase favorita, podias platicar agusto, aprendias bien, y el profesor era muy lindo, era un amor de maestro.  
  
--Bueno, yo se que todos los maestros los han ahogado con discursos que les llevan toda la clase, y seguramente ha de ser muy aburrido eso. Asi que yo me voy a saltar el discurso de principio de año y voy a enseñarles, pues para eso soy su maestro asi que ¡Varitas Afuera!; dijo animadamente Flitwick.  
  
--Lo que les voy a enseñar el dia de hoy va a ser la levitaciòn, la levitacion es para los principiantes algo dificil, y se debe de tener calma, y sobre todo paciencia. Empezaremos practicando el movimiento. Este es tantito arriba, un poquito mas despues y luego baja suavemente inclinandose ligeramente al lado izquierdo, y mientras hacen eso, dicen Winguardium Leviosa. Cuidado con la pronunciacion, tampoco hagan muy brusco el movimiento de varitas, no quiero algun accidente. Se colocaron de parejas, James con Peter, Remus con Max Stimpleton y a Sirius le toco con Natalie Spellman. Peter era un completo fraude, cada que intentaba hacer volar la pluma que se le habia otorgado, terminaba con una pequeña explosion y James tenia que pedir otra pluma. Remus y Max no tenian mejor suerte que James y Peter, no lograron levantar su pluma a la altura que debian de hacerlo, pero si la lograron despegar unos cuantos centimetros. Al igual les paso a Sirius y a Natalie.  
  
--No eres muy buena para esto-- dijo arrogantemente Sirius.  
  
--Apuesto 10 galeones que tu eres igual que yo o peor-- Dijo Natalie no muy contenta por el comentario.  
  
--Puedo hacerlo 10 veses mejor que tu-- Dijo Sirius.  
  
--Bueno-- dijo cortamente Natalie y le avento la pluma para que Sirius diera muestras de su gran habilidad.  
  
--Wingardiem Lèviosa!-- dijo sirius, y al momento en que termino el movimiento de varita, la pluma empezo a arder en llamas, Natalie se estaba muriendo de la risa. Sirius ardia como la pluma misma, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate o quizas peor.  
  
La clase de pociones tuvo un minimo cambio a comparacion de la de transformaciones y DCAO, el profesor Brown empezo con un pequeño discurso que no se alargo a mas de 10 minutos, sin embargo, cada palabra que decia, iba acompañado de un gran gruñido, que aterraba a los estudiantes, en especial a las niñas. Tenia la mirada tan fria que cuando te miraba te congelaba hasta el mas insignificante hueso.  
  
Mientras anotaba las instrucciones de la pocion que iban a hacer, iba explicando las propiedades de un bezoar y por que se les habia dado diferente nombre a una misma sustancia; Aconito y Luparia. James y Sirius se empezaron a reir incontrolablemente por como le iban a sacar un bezoar a una cabra, y se imaginaron a ellos mismos extripando el bezoar, cuando el profesor Brown los vio y se puso enfrente de ellos y les empezo a decir lo mas calmado que pudo, pero aun viendolo con los ojos negros tan frios como el hielo, que si los volvia a oir, aunque sea respirar, le iba a bajar a Gryffindor 50 puntos por cada unos. Despues de 45 minutos de haber empezado la pocion, se escucho un... "BUM!" El caldero de James habia explotado, todo mundo lo habia volteado a ver, Sirius ya no aguanto y se hecho a reir otra vez.  
  
--20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, haber si el joven Black aprende que para ir a reirse esta el circo y no mi clase.  
  
--Haber joven Potter, puede decir que fue lo que dije--  
  
--Que si nos seguiamos riendo nos iba a bajar 50 puntos a cada uno?-- pregunto ironicamente James  
  
--10 puntos menos por su ironia, 5 puntos menos por no atender indicaciones, y 5 puntos menos por la explosion en su caldero.  
  
Termino la clase antes de que el profesor Brown pudiera bajarle a James y a Sirius mas puntos.  
  
--Es un ogro, dijo James saliendo de las mazmorras.  
  
--Peor, aparte parece troll. Finalizo Sirius  
  
--Jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!... todo mundo se rio por el comentario del troll  
  
La clase de astronomia no fue muy interesante que digamos, pero la profesora Siniestra les enseño a usar bien su telescopio y a ajustarlo, a hacer acercamientos y demas. Pero tambien empezo con un gran discurso de primer dia de clases.  
  
Por ultimo Historia de la magia, ninguno de los 4 estuvieron en su vida en alguna clase mas aburrida, incluso la clase de pociones que habia sido de muerte, no se le comparo con Historia de la Magia, era la unica clase dada por un fantasma, su voz era arrulladora, Remus no aguanto y su cabeza se le deslizo del brazo y asoto contra el pupitre, habia caido dormido, todos reian sin parar y el profesor Binns les dejo investigar la historia de Ahdly Sigmund por consecuencia.  
  
Toco la campana de final de clases y los cuatro amigos se fueron a comer, la comida estuvo riquisima, y tenian tanta hambre que se comieron todo, casi hasta los platos. Terminando de comer, se fueron a los jardines del colegio a descansar. 


	5. Primera desaparicion

La Primera desaparicion  
  
--Remus estas bien?-- pregunto James, habia pasado ya 1 mes desde que habian llegado a Hogwarts, y las cosas no mejoraban. El profesor Brown les seguia quitando puntos por hablar, por pasarse los ingredientes, por estornudar demasiado fuerte, por no leer bien, por no decirle "si profesor Brown"...  
  
--Si me siento de maravilla-- dijo Remus  
  
--Te vez muy palido-- exclamo Peter  
  
--No enserio estoy bien, nada mas que mi mamà se puso muy grave, voy a tener que ir a cuidarla por un par de dias.  
  
--No pues ojala y no sea nada grave lo que le pase a tu mamà-- dijo James que no parecia muy convencido del pretexto de Remus.  
  
--Si.. em.. Gracias James, Gracias a todos-- una pequeña lagrima cayo del rostro de Remus, y este salio de la sala comun y se dirigio a la enfermeria.  
  
Pasaron 5 dias y por fin Remus regreso.  
  
--Como sigue tu mamà-- pregunto James, no muy convencido de lo que estaba preguntando, quizo preguntar donde estuviste todos estos dias, pero penso que sonaba muy acusador.  
  
--Bien, ya mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar.  
  
asi pasaron varios meses, y siempre era lo mismo  
  
-- mi mamà se puso muy grave otra vez--  
  
luego le cambiaba y decia que su abuelita estaba en su lecho de muerte, lo que no les habia dicho, es que su abuelita habia fallecido hace mas de 5 años, pero siempre se ausentaba cada mes  
  
--YA!!!, Remus Lupin, basta de mentiras, se perfectamente que tu te traes algo entre manos, somos tus amigos, o por lo menos yo si te considero a ti mi amigo, y me asombra que no me quieras decir que es lo que tienes-- dijo muy enojado James una vez que ya estaban en el cuarto.  
  
--NO LES ESTOY ESCONDIENDO NADA!-- grito Remus, pero su voz no se oia convencida.  
  
--Bueno si no me quieres decir no hay problema, pero no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, a menos que recapacites de guardarle secretos a tus amigos.-- dijo James muy enojado y asi se metio en su cama y fingio que estaba durmiendose.  
  
--Tengo miedo-- dijo al fin Remus, su voz no parecia calmada, parecia que estaba fuertemente evitando el llorar.  
  
James se levanto y vio los ojos de Remus, y dulcemente le dijo  
  
--Miedo de que  
  
--De que me rechazen, son los unicos amigos que he tenido en mi vida, y no los quiero perder  
  
--Nos perderias si no nos dijeras  
  
Sirius y Peter estaban boquiabiertos viendo de James a Remus y de Remus a James, no sabian que decir.  
  
--Es que.. pues.. emm.. soy..un hombre-lobo..--Remus no pudo aguantar las lagrimas y las dejo salir.  
  
James se levanto de la cama y abrazo a su amigo  
  
--No te preocupes, nosotros siempre te vamos a apoyar  
  
y en eso los 4 se abrazaron, Sirius y Peter seguian sin saber que decir.  
  
Todos se fueron a dormir, James no podia creer que Remus fuera un licantropo, paso la noche pensando en formas para ayudarlo, sabia que no existia cura, y que era sumamente doloroso.  
  
-- Debe de haber algo para ayudar a Remus-- pensò, POR SUPUESTO!...  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en clase de historia de la magia:  
  
--Remus, tengo un plan, pero no te dije antes por que el Brown me estaba vigilando muy de cerca  
  
--Plan de que? pregunto Remus  
  
--Pues de lo que tu sabes, que yo se, que Sirius y Peter saben que los demas no saben-- dijo James poniendle un tono de malicia a su voz.  
  
--James no hay cura, y si vieras lo doloroso que es, incluso dias antes o dias despues, el dolor no se quita tan facil, y me siento tan debil...  
  
--Por eso, yo se como hacerle para que no te sientas tan mal, yo se que el dolor fisico no se podria quitar, pero no estarias solo...  
  
--James que estas planeando? pregunto Sirius y el tambien tenia un tono de malicia en su voz.  
  
--Nos vemos en el àrbol enfrente del lago a las 5:pm, ahì les cuento. James sintio una mirada, volteo y vio a Severus, este lo estaba viendo fijamente a los ojos con un aire de superioridad, entonces James no pudo mas.  
  
--Tu que te traes conmigo ehh!!! dijo con una mirada desafiante  
  
--Solo viendo lo estupido que te vez contandole secretitos a tus amiguitas..  
  
--Con mis amigos no te metes!!! grito James  
  
-- Yo me meto con quien yo quiero!!!  
  
--Quiero ver que lo intentes  
  
y en ese momento los 2 sacaron las varitas, Snape solo queria asustar a James, pero James estaba tan enojado, Snape siempre lo hacia quedar mal en la clase de pociones y todos siempre se burlaban de James. Por culpa de Snape, siempre le bajaban puntos a James, bueno algunas veses si era por su culpa. Las otras simplemente por ser de Gryffindor y caerle mas al profesor Brown.  
  
Severus estaba a punto de lanzarle a James un hechizo, pero este reacciono màs rapido y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, creyendo que si gritaba, el hechizo tendria mas poder, pero estaba equibocado.  
  
--Locomotor Motris!!! y el hechizo dio resultado, Snape tenia pegadas las piernas una con otra, todos los que estaban en el gran comedor lo presenciaron y no paraban de reirse de Snape.  
  
--Que ha pasado aqui?-- Grito la profesora McGonagall  
  
--Snape nos ha insultado a mis amigos y a mi-- dijo James poniendo su tipica cara de niño bueno e inocente.  
  
--Esa no es una razon por la que se deban de atacar!! dijo nuevamente la profesora  
  
--5 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por atacar a un compañero, y 5 puntos menos para Slytherin, por falta de respeto.  
  
James sonrio, por lo menos a Slytherin tambien le habian bajado puntos.  
  
--AHHH, me reta señor Potter, ¿cree que el castigo fue muy leve?-- dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
--No profesora, para nada, yo no la estaba retando, yo solo pense que..  
  
--Silencio, tiene una detencion, venga hoy a mi oficina a las 5:pm.  
  
--Pero hoy a las 5 no puedo ir..  
  
--No me voy a acomodar a su horario señor Potter, lo quiero a las 5 en mi oficina y es el fin de la discucion.  
  
Y asi la profesora se fue dejando a James en un enojo impresionante.  
  
--Bueno, como me pusieron en detencion les voy a decir mi plan ahorita, nada mas que cuidado de que alguien nos escuche. Dijo James  
  
--Bueno James que plan tienes para que nos traigas asi de secreto en secreto. Dijo Sirius, espero que sea algo divertido ehh.  
  
--No tienes idea. Dijo James  
  
--Pues ya cuenta-- dijo Peter.  
  
--Remus no puede estar con nosotros cuando se transforma por que nos puede morder--  
  
--James, eso todos lo sabemos, no nos estas diciendo nada nuevo-- lo interrumpio bruscamente Sirius  
  
--Mi queridismo Sirius, dijo James dandose aires de importancia, a lo que yo me refieron es que Remus puede estar con nosotros en luna llena, si nosotros somos animales.  
  
--A que te refieres, dijo Remus, por fin habia tomado parte de la platica, no sabia exactamente que estaba diciendo James.  
  
-- Remus, si nos convertimos en animales podremos estar contigo en la luna llena y no nos podras hacer daño alguno  
  
-- Quieres decir en...  
  
--Animagos! dijo James en un tono muy entuciasta.  
  
--Oye me agrada la idea, Dijo Sirius  
  
--Yo me quiero convertir en un oso-- dijo Peter entuciasmado.  
  
--Peter conociendote no podrias transformate ni en un canario-- dijo Remus  
  
y los 4 estallaronen carcajadas.  
  
Remus se sentia muchisimo mejor de poder contar con sus amigos, y que ellos lo tomaran en serio, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba que lo tomaran en forma de broma. Se requeria mucho tiempo para convertirse en animagos, y aun asi algunos de los magos mas poderosos no podian hacer ese tipo de transformacion.  
  
--Seria algo muy lindo que ellos pudieran hacer eso, James si que sueña, esta muy complicado, realmente no creo que lo puedan logra, ¡YA REMUS, resignate, nunca va a pasar nada asi!  
  
Ese mismo dia a las 5:pm James fue a la oficina de McGonagall, el castigo no fue nada fuera de lo normal, ella solo lo puso a escribir algunas lineas, pero fueron millones de lineas, James paso 2 horas escribiendo "Debo de respetar a mis compañeros" Facil 1000 veses lo escribio, pero en fin, regreso a la sala comun de Gryffindor, Sirius estaba esperandolo junto a la chimenea, Peter y Remus ya se habian dormido.  
  
--Como te fue con McGonagall?--  
  
--Nada fuera de lo normal-- se burlo James  
  
Era comun que a ellos 2 los pusieran en detencion, y generalmente los ponian a escribir lineas.  
  
--Jajajaja, James y Sirius se rieron, despues se fueron a dormir. 


	6. Gryffindor Vs Slytherin

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
"RIIIIN" La campana de final de clses sono, todos se levantaron para recoger sus cosas, justo cuando la Profesora McGonagall volvio a hablar:  
  
--Un momento, de tarea para el miercoles me van a investigar pura teoria de los "ANIMAGOS", tienes hoy y mañana para hacerlo, quien me lo entregue hoy por la tarde, antes de las 5:pm recibira 1 punto extra en su calificacion y 10 puntos para su casa. Se pueden retirar.  
  
--GENIAL!-- Dijo James saliendo del aula de transoformaciones  
  
--A que te refieres con Genial, que es lo Genial? pregunto Peter  
  
--Pues que ya vamos a empezar a ver lo de los animagos, tal vez McGonagall nos podria decir como transformarnos  
  
--Jajajaja. James estas loco, McGonagall no nos va a ayudar.  
  
--Bueno, pero yo pienso que es algo demaciado complicado, piensenlo, estamos en primer curso, podran ser buenos, pero se ha de necasitar mas que eso para poder convertirte en un animago, deberian de dejarlo, yo estoy bien se los juro, estoy acostumbrado.--Dijo Remus sin muchas esperanzas.  
  
--Remus ya escuchaste a James, vamos a ser animagos quieras o no, vamos a ir contigo a donde vallas para tus transformaciones y nos la vamos a parar increible.  
  
--Bueno, pues yo por lo pronto me conformo con tener 1 punto extra en mi promedio, vamos a la biblioteca.  
  
--Me parece Jimmy, dijo Sirius riendose.  
  
Entrando a la biblioteca, los recibio la Señora Pince, la bibliotecaria.  
  
--Nos podria dar algun libro donde vengan temas acerca de los animagos? Pregunto Remus  
  
--Se llama "Transoformaciones Complejas y sus metodos de realizacion" esta en el segundo estante en la 4 fila. Dijo Madame Pince.  
  
--Aqui esta. Grito Sirius  
  
--Por favor quiere guardar silencio?  
  
--Si, em.. Perdon.  
  
--Animagos.... Animagos... aqui miren, pagina 976, dijo entuciamado James  
  
Y los 4 empezaron a escribir...  
  
Despues de 1 hora de haber empezado, todos terminaron, el trabajo era muy bueno, cubria 40 cm. del pergamino y la letra era muy pequeña.  
  
--Voy a ver si puedo tomar este libro para darle una leida-- Dijo James  
  
--Para que lo quieres? pregunto Sirius  
  
--Pues aqui viene algunas formas en las que nos podriamos convertir en animagos. Y asi se fue. A los 5 minutos regreso con una enorme cara de enojo  
  
--Y bien? pregunto Sirius  
  
--Dijo que el libro va a estar en uso las proximas semanas y que no nos lo puede prestar.  
  
--Pues bueno, mejor vamos a entregarle esto a McGonagall  
  
--Señor Potter, Black, Lupin, Pittigrew, que se les ofrece..--Dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
--Venimos a entregarle el trabajo acerca de los animagos  
  
-- Dijo Remus muy contento  
  
--Ustedes?  
  
--Si profesora  
  
--Pues que milagro que por fin hagan los 4 algo productivo en lugar de dejar las cosas para ultimo momento como suelen hacerlo.  
  
--Es que estuvimos pensando profesora..-- dijo Sirius, pero no termino de hablar  
  
--Bueno eso ya es ganancia, dijo la profesora  
  
--Profesora, por favor.  
  
--Ok Black, que pensaron  
  
--Pues que a Gryffindor ya le habian quitado muchos puntos por nuestra culpa, asi que venimos por los 40 puntos que usted no debe de dar.  
  
--Si es cierto, aparte de 1 punto extra en mi materia.  
  
Todos sonrieron, estaban encantados de tener puntos extras, aunque no fuera muy de su estilo.  
  
--Bueno entonces 40 puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
--Gracias profesora, bueno pues adios, y los 4 niños se fueron.  
  
Mas en la noche, en la sala comun de Gryffindor, James, Sirius y Remus estaban sentados junto al fuego, riendose de todos los que estaban haciendo el trabajo de transformaciones.  
  
--Jajaja, estas mal en esto, jajaja  
  
--Puedes irte a tus asuntos, dijo Lili Evans cuando James se acerco para burlarse de su trabajo.  
  
--No te enojes Evans, Dijo James, solo estaba jugando.  
  
--Pues vete a jugar a otro lado. y Lili se paro y se fue.  
  
--Hey Potter-- James volteo, vio a Natalie Spellman, ella era una linda niña, con la piel blanca, y unas cuantas pecas sobre su nariz, unos granades ojos verdes, y su pelo era negro como al azabache, lo llevaba todo lasio y las puntas onduladas. Lo tenia recogido en una alta cola de caballo.  
  
--Que pasa Spellman?  
  
--Vas a ir al partido de Quiditch mañana supongo-- y Natalie se sonrojo, le daba muchisima pena halar con James, y se ponia muy nerviosa, pero se armo de valor para hablar con el.  
  
--No sabia que habia partido-- dijo James  
  
--Si mañana, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
--No pues si voy a ir, nunca me pierdo los partidos de Quiditch-- Dijo James  
  
--Yo tampoco, en especial cuando Juega Charles Owens--Contesto Natalie  
  
--Es mi jugador de quiditch favorito-- Dijo entuciasmado James  
  
--Bueno entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana-- Finalizo Natalie  
  
--Ok, nos vemos Spellman--  
  
Natalie no lo podia creer, habia hablado frente a frente con James Potter, su corazon latia muy muy fuerte, despues de tantos intentos, habia por fin tenido el valor para hablar con el.  
  
--Fue muy poco tiempo el que hablamos, pero esta bien--Penso Natalie.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todo mundo se levanto temprano para ir a ver el partido. James ya estaba en la sala comun esperando que sus amigos terminaran de vestirse. Cuando bajo Natalie por la escalera contraria.  
  
--Buenos dias Spellman--  
  
--Hola James-- Ella sentia que se iba a morir, James Potter me dio los buenos dias, eso debe de significar algo, penso Natalie. -- Y... em.. a quien esperas?  
  
--No pues a Sirius, Remus y Peter, y tu?  
  
--No pues a mis amigas no les gusta el quiditch, entonces voy a ir sola al partido.  
  
--No pues que mal, por que no te vienes con nosotros, asi no vas a estar sola?-- pregunto James  
  
--En serio, no se enojarian tus amigos?  
  
--Como crees, Bueno quien sabe por Sirius, ya sabes, pero pues a los demas no les importaria, y si les importa que, yo te invite no?  
  
--Bueno entonces Gracias--Dijo Natalie, estaba Rojisima--Voy al gran comedor, los espero alla, finalizo.  
  
--Si, hay te vemos-- dijo James.  
  
Y con eso natalie salio por el retrato de la dama gorda y fue al comedor a apartar lugar para todos.  
  
Nuevamente en la sala comun  
  
--QUE?!!!... le dijiste a Spellman que podria venir con nosotros al partido de Quiditch, crei que eramos amigos Potter  
  
--Sirius, calma, solo va a estar con nosotros en el partido, no va a estar a solas contigo, aparte que tiene, a ella tambien le gusta mucho el quiditch  
  
--Pero sabes, solo hay una persona que aborresco mas que ella, y es Snape, pero de ahi en fuera, Natalie es la persona mas odiosa del mundo.  
  
--No, no es cierto, a mi me cae bien, y bueno, ya le dije que estuviera con nosotros en el partido, ahora si que te friegas.  
  
--Bueno hay tu. Nada mas te digo que no me obligues a hablarle  
  
--Nunca te obligaria a algo que no quieras hacer, asi que bajale a tu teatrito.  
  
Bajaron al gran comedor, Sirius tenia una cara de asco, Remus, peter y James iban riendo como siempre, y haciendole bromas a Sirius para que se molestara mas.  
  
--Ahì esta Natalie, vamos con ella-- Dijo James  
  
--Un momento, un momento, dijiste que ibamos a estar con ella en el partido, nunca dijiste que tambien ibamos a desayunar con ella  
  
--Fue un pequeño detalle que se me olvido mencionarte Sirius.  
  
--ESTO NO PUEDE ESTARME PASANDO!. Grito Sirius.  
  
--Estas exagerando demaciado Sirius, Natalie no te va a comer- Dijo Remus  
  
--Ya bajale-- continuo Peter, que no sabia que decir y solo dijo algo para no parecer un estupido  
  
--Hola Natalie--Dijo Remus  
  
--Hola Remus, Peter, mm Sirius..  
  
--Hola Natalie- Dijo Peter  
  
Remus le dio un pisoton a Sirius y este solo dijo..  
  
--Hay! Si hola, ya hay que comer, entre mas rapido mejor.  
  
James se sento junto a ella, pero Sirius lo mas lejor que puso sentarse, y asi empezaron a hablar de quiditch.  
  
Subieron a las gradas, el partido comenzo despues de unos 2 minutos de haber subido, A lo lejos podian ver una enorme pancarta que decia "GRYFFINDOR APESTA" James reconocio al que la sujetaba de una orilla, era Snape.  
  
--No puedo creer que alguien pueda ser tan odioso como el, en verdad no lo soporto--Dijo Natalie al ver a Snape  
  
--Si, yo tampoco--Contesto James  
  
--Oye pues no se tu que pienses, pero a mi me gustaria ir ahorita a ponerle algun hechizo, haber quien apesta, que te parece?- pregunto Natalie  
  
--Quieres decir...  
  
--Si mira le ponemos un hechizo olorificante y ya, que te parece?  
  
--Suena excelente, que dices Sirius, vamos con el pequeño Snivelly a darle un buen baño?  
  
Sirius sonrio por primera vez en toda la mañana  
  
--Me encantaria.. y puso una sonrisa con la que pensaron que parecia un niño pequeño haciendole una broma a su mamà.  
  
Peter y Remus tambien fueron, a ellos no les gustaban tanto las bromas como a James y a Sirius, pero si se divertian mucho.  
  
Los 5 llegaron abajo de las gradas de los Slytherins.  
  
"Oloficus" dijo Natalie, y algo horrible empezo a oler de adentro de la tunica de Snape  
  
Llegaron los 5 a donde estaban sentados, y se dieron cuenta de que en lo habian ido a las tribunas de Slytherin y regresaron, iban 40/10 favor Slytherin, entonces empezaron a animar al equipo.  
  
--¡Vamos Gryffindor!-- todos en las tribunas gritaban, incluso los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw apoyaban a Gryffindor.  
  
--Este año, 3 de los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor se van a ir, ohh mirene eso, John Cardbrid se ha lanzado en picada, creo que ha visto la snitch, ahì esta la snitch... casi la tiene, GANA GRYFFINDOR, y el marcador final es : Slytherin 40  
Gryffindor 160  
  
--Fue un partido increible, dijo Natalie apresurada volteando a ver a James.  
  
--Si.. Dijo James como soñando  
  
--En que piensas James..  
  
--No pues estaba pensando que tal vez el año que entra me meta al equipo de Gryffindor  
  
--Seria increible, pero hay que ver que lugares hay, por ejemplo, a mi me gustaria jugar de cazadora, pero que tal si solo hay lugar para golpeadores, y pues la verdad no me gustaria jugar en esa pocision.  
  
--Si, entiendo, a mi, en cambio no me gustaria jugar de cazador.  
  
--Que te gustaria?  
  
--Pues buscador, y ser tan bueno como Charles Owens!!  
  
--Si, seria increible.. Dijo Natalie, ya le habia perdido los nervios al hablar con James.  
  
--Natalie, te estabamos buscando,¿Donde estuviste?  
  
--Hay, estuve con Potter y sus amigos en el partido, dijo Natalie, Bueno James.. em.. nos vemos.  
  
--Si bye Natalie.  
  
Y asi se fueron, cada quien para su lado  
  
--No te puedo creer que e hayas pasado toda la mañana con James, que suertuda eres, dijo Carol, era una niña morenita con ojos como los de James, pero ella no usaba lentes, tenia el pelo chino, color castaño claro.  
  
--Si, fue increible...  
  
--Cuentanos que paso  
  
--Pues no paso nada fuera de lo normal, el todavia no sabe que me gusta... 


	7. Fin de Cursos

Hola a Todas: Bueno, primero que nada, tengo que decirles, que estoy en una enorme depresión. Ya que este es el ultimo capitulo de Los merodeadores I, primer año. Neta estoy muy, muy triste, ya que no se me han ocurrido nuevas ideas para esta historia, pero al contrario, se me han ocurrido cosas nuevas para el próximo año, ósea para Merodeadores II, segundo año. Tmb me molesta que los últimos capítulos de JK son bastante buenos, pero el mío, salio pésimo. O por lo menos no me gusto tanto como los otros capítulos. Así que por favor, dejen reviews para darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo el siguiente libro. Besos Ilse Black!!!  
  
El Banquete de fin de año  
  
El final del año se acercaba, Remus empezó a estudiar para lo exámenes 1 semana antes de que empezaran, todo el tiempo hablaba de lo que estaba estudiando, creyendo que si repetía lo mismo varias veces, a los demás se les pegaría algo de lo que el había estudiado y no saldrían tan mal.  
  
--REMUS! ayer nos dijiste 3 veces para que servia un bezoar, TE LO JURO QUE YA SE PARA QUE SIRVE, no me lo tienes que volver a repetir 3 veces mas el día de hoy!, dijo enojado Sirius.  
  
--Yo solo estoy repasando para los exámenes  
  
--Pero no tienes por que matarnos a nosotros de aburrimiento. Te juro que nos va ir bien.  
  
--Pues bueno, yo solo quería ayudarlos, ya que yo se que no van a estudiar nada!  
  
--Remus, te juramos que si vamos a estudiar, pero no nos ahogues desde 1 semana antes de los exámenes, queremos disfrutar un poco más.  
  
Lily Evans y su bolita de amigas, Alice Smith y Jessica Bloom también habían empezado a estudiar. El primer examen fue el de historia de la magia, Remus parecía loco escribiendo y escribiendo, James y  
  
Sirius contestaban el examen, pero no estaban seguros de ninguna... en cuanto a Peter, a duras penas pudo contestarlo, fue el ultimo en salir del aula de Historia de la Magia, y muy nervioso.  
  
--Creo que lo voy a reprobar, Dios mío, quien se acuerda quien era Ahdly Sigmund... dijo Peter angustiado.  
  
--Fue la primera bruja en descubrir las propiedades de la piel de dragón y en que momento usarla. Dijo Remus muy entusiasmado.  
  
--Remus, un favor, acabamos de hacer el examen, no queremos hacerlo de nuevo.- Dijo James  
  
--Hay se enojan por todo, si les hubieran estudiado no les hubiera ido mal.  
  
El examen de transformaciones se dividió en 2 partes, el 40% era examen teórico, y el otro 60% era examen práctico.  
  
Ahora, Sirius, James y Remus contestaron el examen teórico mas rápido que cualquier otro alumno en el aula, era la materia en la que siempre les iba bien a James y a Sirius, se les facilitaba mucho, a Remus todas se le facilitaban. En cambio a Peter, siguió sin saber nada. El examen practico fue el que medio le ayudo a Peter, le ayudo a pasar, que pues era mejor que reprobar. James, Sirius y Remus tuvieron puntos de más en el examen.  
  
Luego siguió el examen de pociones, a ninguno le fue bien, todos se tardaron la hora completa en hacer la poción final y anotar en las acotaciones todo lo que les había pedido el profesor Brown, el primero en salir del aula, fue Severus Snape, esto no ayudo al humor de James y Sirius, estaban muy desconcentrados, Pero lograron los 4 pasar el examen.  
  
Todos pensaban que era el último año del profesor Brown, así que al final del examen, James decidió dejarle un pequeño regalito. Cuando se acerco a dejar su pergamino con las acotaciones de la poción, debajo del escritorio dejo una bengala del doctor filbuster, Salieron todos los alumnos del aula, y...  
  
"BANG"  
  
La bengala exploto, todo mundo sabia que había sido James, pero nadie dijo nada, todos, y no nada mas los de Gryffindor, habían pensado que la cara de terror del profesor Brown, había sido lo mejor de todo el año. James no sabia que había sido lo mejor, Si la cara de Brown, o los miles hechizos que le puso a Snape, y cuando se cayeron al lago los 4 amigos con el calamar gigante. Aun así se reía mucho del profesor Brown.  
  
El examen de Astronomía fue una babosada, bueno hasta para Peter fue fácil, era pura teoría, y trataba de localizar la vía Láctea en un mapa del universo, después en un mapa de la vía Láctea tenían que buscar las constelaciones de Orión y circularlas. Todo mundo pensó que a la profesora Siniestra le había dado flojera hacer un verdadero examen y eso fue lo que hizo a ultima hora.  
  
Encantamientos fue puro examen practico, quien no tuviera el poder de hacer levitar objetos, Lumus, Nox, alohomora, no pasaba, también dio puntos extras con preguntas teóricas.  
  
El examen de DCAO, fue el mas difícil de todos, pero aun así, lo pasaron bien, incluso a Peter le había ido bien en ese examen, por que había estudiado con Remus, a Sirius y a James, les había ido bien, no tan bien como lo debieron de haber hecho, pero no les importo.  
  
--Hay mejores cosas que hacer que estudiar para los exámenes--Dijo al final del examen de encantamientos Sirius.  
  
--Si Remus no te emociones tanto con los exámenes, te vas a volver como Max Stimpleton. Todos se rieron del comentario.  
  
--Procurare ya no hacerlo, no quiero ser tan fracasado en la vida... Y todo mundo siguió riendo.  
  
En el banquete de fin de cursos... James y sus amigos llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, pero no antes de dirigirle a Snape unas frías y crueles miradas como para perforarlo hasta los huesos, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar animadamente.  
  
--James!-- Natalie se les había unido  
  
--Que pasa Natalie? pregunto James  
  
--No, pues solo los quería felicitar a ti y a Sirius, la profesora McGonagall me ha enviado para que les diga que fueron los únicos en sacar "Sobresaliente" en el examen, y que les ha otorgado 30 puntos a cada uno.  
  
--No pues muchas gracias por la nota Natalie. Dijo Sirius Todos, hasta Natalie se habían quedado boquiabiertos, Sirius le había hablado a Natalie, a la segunda persona que mas odiaba en el mundo, incluso no le había gritado ni hablado muy cortante, hasta le había dado las gracias...  
  
--De...em... De nada Sirius... -- Dijo Natalie, se veia en sus ojos que todavia no lo podia creer, ella y Sirius no se hablaban desde que ella se burlo por que en la primera clase de encantamientos, Sirius habia hecho explotar la pluma.  
  
--No te quieres sentar a cenar?-- pregunto Sirius  
  
--Este... emm... No, mis amigas me están esperando, muchas gracias de todos modos.--Dijo Natalie.  
  
--Bueno como quieras...  
  
--Si, gracias, bueno creo que ya me voy, bye. Y así se fue con sus amigas que la esperaban al otro lado de mesa.  
  
--Y otro curso que se va, pero llegara otro, El profesor Dumbledore se había levantado; de un segundo a otro todos se habían callado; esperaban el discurso, y el próximo curso los recibiré con los brazos abiertos, este año hemos tenido de todo un poco, desde los mas estudiosos, y volteo a ver a Max Stimpleton, hasta los mas latosos, y les guiño un ojo a James, Sirius, Remus y Peter.  
  
--Pues esta es su ultima cena en este castillo, dijo viendo a algunos muchachos de 7to año, pero para otros, la vida aquí solo empieza, aprenderán a convertirse en grandes Magos y Brujas, a convivir con la magia, a hacer su vida un poco mas fácil, y prosperaran los buenos estudiantes, pero caerán los malos, de ustedes depende que en un futuro, no muy lejano, como el que ahora están viviendo nuestros amigos de 7to que hoy se gradúan de Hogwarts, dependerán únicamente de lo que aprendieron aquí, buscaran trabajos en los que les gusta hacer las cosas, los estudiantes de Aritmancia, les gustara Gringotts, pero pueden preferir trabajar como aurores, o formar parte del ministerio de magia, tal vez les guste tanto determinada materia que iran a algún colegio de magia a trabajar como maestros, pero digo trabajo, si hacen lo que les gusta no será trabajo, trabajo es hacer algo que uno no quiere hacer y esta forzado a seguir adelante con el. Ustedes no trabajaran, solo harán lo que les gusta, si a veces será cansado y no querrán hacerlo, pero al levantarse se darán cuenta de que es lo que realmente quieren hacer, los magos que prosperan, son los que desde siempre, hicieron todo lo posible para salir sobresalientes, los que día con día se esforzaron y lograron cumplir sus metas, así que solo les digo, a los que salen, se lo merecen, se esforzaron día con día para salir adelante y día prosperar, y esperemos que logren formar una linda familia y que tengan un buen trabajo, por así llamarlo, y que sus hijos estudien aquí y prosperen como lo hicieron ustedes, a los que apenas terminaron su primer curso, este es el inicio de su vida, piensan que ya tienen 12 años de experiencia, pero un mago no tiene nada de experiencia sino hasta que termina su primer curso y así prospera hasta terminar el colegio. Para los demás alumnos que están entre estos primeros y estos últimos, yo se que se han esforzado para llegar a donde esta, sigan adelante, ustedes pueden, y yo confió en que pronto lograran todo lo que se han planeado.  
  
Todo mundo aplaudió, pero Dumbledore alzo la mano en forma de que todos guardaran silencio de nuevo.  
  
--Ahora si, sin mas demoras, y siguiendo con lo anterior, quiero presentar a la casa que mas se esforzó durante este año, yo se que todos pusieron su granito de arena para obtener puntos y ganar esa copa, y también se que muchos pusieron su granito de arena para que esos puntos desaparecieran-- volteo a ver especialmente a James y a Sirius-- entonces pues tenemos con:  
1. 255 puntos Gryffindor...  
2. 320 puntos Hufflepuff...  
3. 482 puntos Slytherin... Y los ganadores, con:  
1. 525 puntos RAVENCLAW! La decoración cambio de los típicos estandartes de Hogwarts, a un tejon que simbolizaba el escudo de Ravenclaw, todo mundo aplaudía, pero nadie estaba más contentos que los mismos Ravenclaws.  
  
--Bueno James, era lógico que con los 100 puntos que nos quitaban diario era imposible ganar, mas aparte los 500 puniros que el Brown nos quitaba por clase. Dijo Sirius  
  
James se rió, era lógico que una casa, que siempre tenía a sus estudiantes en detención no iba a ganar.  
  
--Sabes, no me importa no haber ganado. Pero quiero ver quien gano la copa de Quiditch.  
  
--Hay, se me había olvidado...  
  
--Bueno, si muy bien Ravenclaw, pero todavía no he terminado, así que si por favor me dejan terminar-- Dijo el profesor Dumbledore, todo mundo Guardo silencio-- Bueno ahora los deportistas, no me sorprende nada lo que la copa de las casas, ya que hay muchos que en lugar de aumentar puntos, solo los quitan, pero ahora, esta copa se la merecen los que mas se esforzaron en el campo, aunque no hayan manifestado muy bien sus cualidades en el aula. Todos estaban muy emocionados...  
  
--La copa de Quiditch la gano, con 890 puntos, y sobresaliendo con una ventaja de 180 puntos: Gryffindor!!!  
  
La mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, James y Sirius prendieron unas bengalas del doctor filbuster en honor a la felicidad por haber ganado Gryffindor algo.  
  
El profesor Dumbledore rió mucho al ver a estos 2 muchachos, Remus y Peter se unieron a la fiesta de las bengalas y encendieron todas las que tenían...  
  
Llegaron los carruajes sin caballos, Remus, Peter, James y Sirius escogieron uno para ellos solos, su equipaje ya estaba en el tren, todo el rato que se la pasaron en el anden, desde que entraron al compartimiento hasta que bajaron de el haciendo magia, sacaban ratas de humo de las varitas, junto con algunos gatos también de humo que salían a perseguirlas, transformaban algunos pergaminos que sobraban en pajaritos que salían volando por los corredores. Solo se detuvieron para comprar dulces del carrito, pero cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, se tuvieron que despedir.  
  
--Estamos en contacto, le dijo James a Sirius.  
  
--No podría no estarlo, que seria de mi...  
  
--Haber si nos vemos para comprar los útiles del año que entra en el callejón Diagon...Dijo Remus  
  
--Si, dijeron todos al unísono.  
  
--Bueno pues supongo que nos vemos luego, dijo Peter, y se fue con sus padres.  
  
Una bruja igualita a el, nada más que un poco más alta y con el pelo negro. Su padre tenia la misma nariz, y los mismos ojos que si hijo, al ver a Peter lo abrazaron, Peter sintió que las orejas se le ponían de color rojo. Y así se fue con ellos.  
  
--Yo también supongo que ya me voy, dijo Remus, se despidió calurosamente de James y de Sirius y se fue con sus padres. Y poco a poco se fue alejando hasta que ya no fueron visibles.  
  
--SIRIUS BLACK! te estoy hablando, te dije que vinieras aquí inmediatamente!  
  
--James, me tengo que ir, ya conoces a las mamas, nos escribimos errante el verano ehh...  
  
--Si, nos vemos, y se estrecharon la mano.  
  
--Como te atreves a a ir a Gryffindor, deberías de ir en Slytherin como Narcisa o Bellatrix, tu les deberías de dar el ejemplo a tus primas en lugar que ellas a ti! Dijo muy enojada la señora Black.  
  
--Si mamà... y Sirius también se alejo de James, pero no antes de voltearse a el y despedirse con la mano.  
  
--James!...  
  
--Hola Mamà!  
  
--Hay hijo te extrañamos tanto... dijo Susan abrazando a su hijo.  
  
--Mamà aquí no, que van a decir mis amigos.  
  
--Si perdón hijo.  
  
--Deja te ayudamos con eso James-- Dijo Jonathan llevándose el carrito.  
  
--Mamà estoy impaciente por volver a la escuela...  
  
--Acabas de llegar y ya te quieres ir?  
  
--Mamà, Hogwarts es grandioso...  
  
--Si lo se...  
  
Y así se alejaron, y llegaron hasta Escocia en su mansión, donde el verano empezaba a llegar...  
  
--Mamà?... Me habrán extrañado los hurones de la vecina?...  
  
FIN 


End file.
